Display tables for displaying documents, such as blueprints, are useful in a wide variety of applications including, for example construction sites where a supervisor or an inspector may want to set down drawings or blueprints to compare with the construction underway. At such construction sites, display tables should be light weight, portable and weight resistant. They should also have the ability to hold down documents and should be readily adaptable to all sorts of uneven surfaces. Further, given the ever changing needs of construction sites, such tables should be easy to move, assemble, disassemble and move again.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D467,100 to Hand discloses a blueprint display table adapted for use on construction sites. A back has a pair of back legs, a middle leg is pivotably mounted on the back and a top pivotably mounted on the back. Such a table is advantageous for individuals working at construction sites who might otherwise have to read blueprint plans and other documents off the ground. It would be highly desirable to have an improved, low cost, easy to assemble and position display table which is also sturdy, portable, weather resistant and easy to manufacture.